


Hope the Ghosts Enjoyed the Show

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enno is Ryan, Futa is Shane, Kyou is the cameraman and sadly has to see all their flirting upclose, M/M, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Ennoshita and Futakuchi have a little fun after filming one of their episodes.





	Hope the Ghosts Enjoyed the Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This is part of my gift for my girlfriend :D I know it's late but finally finished it!!! Hope you like it!!!

“I’m telling you, I saw a ghost back there,” Chikara insists, placing the last bag of equipment into the trunk of his car.

“I’m sure you thought you did,” Futakuchi replies.

“See, I know what you’re doing with that wording of yours,” Chikara argues, taking a moment to poke Futakuchi’s chest. “You’re saying you _think_ I did. Kyoutani, back me up.”

Kyoutani grunts, slinging his camera bag over his shoulder. “I’m only here for filming, I don’t care what you see or don’t see.”

Smug smirks aren’t a good look on Futakuchi. “See?”

“He wasn’t agreeing with you,” Chikara huffs. He turns to close the car trunk.

“Or you,” Futakuchi points out, slipping an arm around Chikara’s waist and pulling him close.

“Oh shut up,” Chikara grumbles, leaning into Futakuchi habitually. Even when they bicker, they love to be at each other’s sides.

Disgusted, Kyoutani makes a choking sound. “I’m headed off before you start making out in the parking lot,” he grumbles, unlocking his car.

Chikara ignores his comment and waves goodbye. He smiles as he watches Kyoutani drive off. Kyoutani seems all bark and bite, but in reality, he’s a big softie. He has a calming presence which helps when Chikara is a little too worked up about the alleged paranormal activity in any of their sites.

But nothing tops Futakuchi. No matter all his quick quips and witty comebacks, he knows how to be serious when the time arrives. Offscreen, he’s always ready to make sure Chikara doesn’t work himself into a frenzy, keep him level-headed and not headed towards a breakdown.

“Ready to head back?” Futakuchi asks, opening the passenger door.

Chikara prompts closes it and pulls on Futakuchi’s shirt, tugging his lips to his own. “Hmm, nope.”

“So eager you can’t wait till we’re out of the parking lot?”

Irritation glints in Chikara’s eyes. “Don’t act like you weren’t being cheeky before filming. You how much I like your hands.”

“Especially when I’m handsy, huh?”

“Well, that is implied by the word ‘hand’ in ‘handsy,’” Chikara says as Futakuchi slips his arms once again around his waist.

“You love it,” Futakuchi teases, already moving his hands lower. He grazes Chikara’s ass and he can’t wait any longer. Kyoutani is long gone and they’re the only ones left.

Aside from maybe some ghosts.

Details, details.

“You know what I also love?” Chikara responds. “Riding the fuck out of you. Now get in the backseat and get out the condom and lube.” Chikara opens the door and gently pushes Futakuchi into the car. He smirks at Futakuchi’s sound of surprise he makes as he falls back.

Settling onto Futakuchi’s lap, he gets to work, grinding his hips down quickly and reveling the sweet, hardening erection underneath Futakuchi’s jeans.

Futakuchi dips his hands under Chikara’s shirt, fingertips trailing along his back. Chikara shivers and grinds harder against Futakuchi’s hips. “You fucking tease.”

“You’re the one wearing your skinny jeans today,” Futakuchi murmurs against his mouth, teeth nearly clashing. Neither of them care.

“Would you believe me if I said they were my only clean jeans?” Chikara tries as Futakuchi’s hands inch further down his backside.

“Nope.”

“Good, because that’d be a lie.” Chikara bends his neck, nipping Futakuchi’s.

Hands tighten on his hips, thumbs digging into his skin. Chikara shivers. “You’re the one calling me a sex fiend when you’re as horny as I am,” Futakuchi claims.

“I do a better job at hiding it,” Chikara replies.

“Not doing a great job now,” Futakuchi counters.

“Fuck you.”

“That’s what I’m doing to do,” Futakuchi corrects. He unzips Chikara’s pants, tugging them down and showing his boxer briefs. “Maybe next time.”

Chikara tugs off Futakuchi’s shirt and immediately hands return to his hips, though they don’t stay there long.

“You enjoy that far too much,” Chikara remarks as Futakuchi squeezes his ass.

“I enjoy it the perfect amount,” Futakuchi says, not even batting an eye as Chikara returns the favor before unzipping his pants. “Which is too much.”

Chikara snorts. “Whatever you say.” He slips a finger under Futakuchi’s underwear and he gets the hint to lift his hips up. Chikara strips off his underwear and tosses them to the side. He leans closer to capture Futakuchi’s lips in a kiss again. “You taste like sour gummy bears.”

“Sour gummy worms,” Futakuchi corrects. “There’s a big difference.”

“I’m sure there is.”

The rest of their clothing is tossed aside carelessly. Thinking about where they land is the least of their worries. Slowly, their clothing is stripped until they’re both panting, erections brushing against each other in the most pleasant yet painful way, as Futakuchi fiddles with the condom. He made the mistake of not opening it before he covered his fingers in lube.

“Dammit,” Futakuchi wears under his breath as the foil package slips from his fingers once again.

“You could ask me to open it, you know,” Chikara points out, quite impatient.

“No, I can do this,” Futakuchi says, determination clear in his voice.

“Babe, it’s not a big deal.” He reaches for the condom and Futakuchi holds it back.

“It is, because I won’t be defeated by a damn condom!”

Chikara leans back against the seat, spreading his legs wider. “Do you really want to wait for who knows how long?” he purrs, smirking as Futakuchi’s eyes dip down.

Futakuchi swears under his breath again. “Fucking minx.” Defeated, he hands Chikara the condom. He opens it easily. “Really, you always open the condom before you put lube on your fingers,” Chikara chides. “Otherwise this happens.” He slips the condom over Futakuchi’s cock and squeezes lube onto his hand, covering the condom in the cool liquid. Futakuchi hisses as Chikara rubs it over his member. Chikara can’t help but smirk wider.

“Shut up,” he murmurs, slightly pink.

Chikara chuckles, pecking his lips. “You’re still cute,” he coos.

A scowl crosses Futakuchi’s face. “You’re such an ass.”

“The only ass here is mine that you’re about to fuck, or are you going to wait all day?” Chikara sasses, dipping his chin towards his own cock, currently dripping. “I’m waiting.”

Futakuchi tries to maintain his glare, but he’s always been weak for Chikara. He shakes his head and adjusts his grips on Chikara’s hips, holding him steady.

“Are you ready?” he asks, gaze turning soft. That always happens when he checks if Chikara is prepared.

Chikara nods, lacing his arms around Futakuchi’s head. “I am. You can go ahead.”

He intends to be calm and collected, as Futakuchi was a bigger gay disaster than usual. Of course, Chikara’s plan goes out the window when Futakuchi is finally sheathed inside him, and Chikara lets out an embarrassingly loud moan.

That returns Futakuchi’s full cockiness level. “What was that, dear?” he smirks.

“Just fuck me already, _shit-_!” Chikara pulls Futakuchi closer, nails scratching down his back as he wraps his legs tightly around Futakuchi’s waist.

“Oh, hit it already?” Futakuchi’s smirk gets wider as he increases his pace, drilling into Chikara mercilessly. “I’m just that good, aren’t I?” Futakuchi coos.

“I’m not boosting your ego more,” Chikara insists, and his words would hold more weight if his voice hadn’t cracked and a moan didn’t end his sentence.

“Oh baby, you wound me,” Futakuchi replies, feigning sadness. “I’m so hurt,” he adds, gripping Chikara’s hips and giving a hard thrust. Yep, that definitely hit the prostate.

Chikara lets out a loud cry, finding it’s taking too much effort to tease his boyfriend. Hard to concentrate when this is happening. “Please, go f-faster-”

Futakuchi slows down for a moment. “I don’t know, don’t want to end prematurely,” he remarks. When Chikara whines, eyes tearing up, Futakuchi takes pity and steps up the pace, going faster than before.

Chikara’s words soon turn into a rambling mess of noises mixed with Futakuchi’s name. He wants to hold off and make Futakuchi come first, but naturally his plan is tossed aside when Futakuchi hits his spot in the perfect way, causing him to tumble over the edge.

Futakuchi strokes him, murmuring soft praises as he helps him through his climax. Soon Futakuchi follows him and Chikara groans as Futakuchi throbs inside him.

Chikara rests his forehead on Futakuchi’s shoulder, catching his breath. “I didn’t think car sex would be this hot,” he admits.

Futakuchi chuckles, running his fingers through Chikara’s hair. “Hope the ghosts enjoyed the show.”


End file.
